Une histoire de temps
by TristePanda
Summary: Le Patron a décidé d'embêter le Geek, et même de "l'attraper" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Alors je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre, et j'ai hâte de vous écrire la suite !
1. Au Secours !

_Hey ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma première Fanfiction alors soyez indulgents !_

 _Profitez!_

* * *

Le calme régnait dans la maison, c'était un Samedi après-midi. Mathieu montait l'épisode 99 de Salut Les Geeks, « C'est drôle quand on y pense » et avait alors exigé du calme. Le Patron, s'ennuyant, jugea amusant d'aller taquiner le Geek à sa façon. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte du concerné, et écouta. Il jouait à Mario Kart. Le criminel décida de frapper trois coups. Après un court instant, le Geek lança :

« C'est ouvert ! »

Il posa sa manette et tourna la tête en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit en laissant place au Patron. L'adolescent regarda avec étonnement l'homme en noir. Celui-ci sourit alors de toutes ses dents d'un air moqueur.

« Alors gamin, content de me voir ? Dit-il en s'approchant du petit.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Patron ? Questionna le Geek sur un ton d'affrontement.

Eh, du calme, je viens juste parce que je m'ennuie !

Laisse moi tranquille, si c'est pour venir m'insulter ou me taper, c'est pas la peine ! »

Le Patron se mit alors à rire à gorge déployée. Ce qui fit sursauter le pauvre enfant sans défence.

« Faut pas avoir peur gamin, je vais rien te faire !

...

Quoique ! Répliqua le criminel en laissant s'échapper un ricanement.

Arrête tu me fais peur Patron ! Dit le Geek, apeuré. »

Le criminel s'empara du menton de l'adolescent et rapprocha le visage de celui-ci près du sien -ce qui fit rougir légèrement le gamer- et lui susurra à l'oreille :

Fais pas cette tête de vierge effarouchée gamin, tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable. Mon organe se réjouit à l'idée de ce que je vais te faire. »

Puis l'homme vêtu de noir attendit quelques secondes avant de lâcher l'adolescent. Il se redressa et recula de deux pas pour observer l'expression de sa proie. On pouvait lire la peur mais aussi la gêne dans le regard du Geek. Le Patron se mit à rire, satisfait de l'efficacité de ses propos. Il s'arrêta et repris la parole :

« Je vais te laisser tranquille pour l'instant, mais pas pour longtemps gamin ! Bientôt tu sera mien. Dit-il en tournant les talons.

Maître Panda ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger, répliqua-t-il doucement avec son rictus malsain, ce qui fit frissonner le gamer. »

Le criminel s'avança alors vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il lança un dernier regard au Geek, et avant de sortir, il lui lança :

« J'ai hâte de voir ton petit cul gamin ! »

Puis il claqua la porte, laissant l'adolescent perplexe. Le Patron regagna sa chambre et se mit immédiatement à réfléchir à une façon d'attraper (dans tous les sens tu terme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) ce fichu Geek, décidément vraiment mignon.

Le soir, après avoir préparé le repas, Mathieu appela ses personnalités à venir manger.

Une fois tous à table, Maître Panda remarqua que le Geek n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il ne parlait pas trop et évitait le Patron. Il se demanda pourquoi il y avait cette tension. Le gamer serait venu le voir si quelque chose n'allait pas, de plus, il n'avait pas vu le criminel rentrer dans la chambre de ce dernier. Alors pourquoi avait-t-il l'air fermé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit depuis le début du repas ? Le Panda savait alors ce qu'il lui restait à faire après avoir mangé. Il devait réconforter celui qui lui était cher.

« Euh... J'ai pas trop faim, je vais monter dans ma chambre, bonne nuit tout le monde. »

Cette phrase sortit Maître Panda de sa réflexion et il leva les yeux vers son protégé qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Non, c'était sûr, il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait.

« Ah, d'accord Geek, bonne nuit, lui répondit Mathieu.

Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, gros ! Dit le Hippie.

Si, si, ça va, merci. Répondit doucement le Geek. »

Le gamer lui fit un faible sourire et partit dans sa chambre. A la fin du dîner, le Panda s'éclipsa de la cuisine pour aller voir le gamer. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du petit, et frappa doucement. Il entendit un « oui », et entra. Il découvrit l'adolescent la tête enfouie dans ses draps, qui essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le lit près de lui. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et dit avec sa voix rassurante :

« Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas Geek, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour toi.

C'est... C'est le Pa-Patron... Tenta-t-il de dire en se calmant.

Shhhh, je suis là, tout va bien. Dis moi ce que t'a fait le Patron.

Il... Il m'a dit qu'il avait hâte de voir mes fesses et que tu ne sera pas toujours là pour moi... Je pense qu'il veux me faire du mal...

Ah le salaud... Il ne paye rien pour attendre. Si il te fait quoi que ce soit il aura affaire à moi !

Il me fait peur...

Ne t'inquiète pas Geek, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Maître Panda avait pris le gamer dans ses bras et le consolait. Puis il regarda le Geek dans les yeux et lui dit que si il avait un autre problème avec le Patron, qu'il n'hésite pas à aller le voir pour lui en parler. Après un moment blottit dans les bras du panda, le Geek s'endormit. L'homme au kigurumi allongea alors très délicatement le petit dans son lit et le recouvra de sa couverture et murmura :

« Bonne nuit Geek... »

* * *

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, et à bientôt pour le deuxième qui sera je pense, un peu plus osé !_

^. ~


	2. Chaud aux fesses !

_DkuCat : Merciiii pour ta review ! J'avoue que pour l'instant j'ai une inspi de ouf alors je pense que ça va vite avancer ! (Je comprends pas trop comment ce site fonctionne, désolée je suis nouvelle ^^')_

Chapitre 2

« Mmmh ?

C'est que maintenant que tu te réveilles ? Je croy...

Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre Patron ?! Dit le Geek en rougissant.

Oh, rien gamin ! J'ai regardé dans ta chambre parce que la porte était ouverte, et je suis venu m'asseoir sur ton lit. D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué ton érection ! Ricana le pervers.

Ah, euh... Je... C'est à dire que... bafouilla le Geek, se remémorant son rêve érotique avec le Patron lui même ! »

Le gamer avait fait un rêve avec le Patron... Il ne comprenait pas parce que pourtant, il le détestait, ce sale vicieux ! Mais on lui avait déjà dit que derrière la haine se cachait toujours de l'amour... Aïe aïe aïe, mais que ressentait-il pour le criminel ?...

« Alors, dis-moi de quoi tu as rêvé !

Ça ne te regarde pas ! Cria le gamer, devenu cramoisi.

Eh oh, du calme gamin, je veux juste savoir de quoi -ou de qui- tu as rêvé. Dit-il en affichant son sourire de pervers.

Je... Sors de ma chambre ! Lui répondit l'adolescent ayant perdu tout ses moyens.

Ne me donne pas d'ordre, ou tu le regretteras !

Ne me frappe pas Patron ! S'empressa de répondre le Geek. »

L'homme en noir se leva et à la plus grande surprise du petit, il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Hé hé, je reviens te voir plus tard gamin, attention à tes fesses ! »

Il claqua la porte et ledit gamin put entendre ce rire habituel du Patron à vous glacer le sang. Enfin seul, le gamer prit le temps de se calmer. Il n'en revenait pas, il avait rêvé de l'homme en noir...

« Je vais faire des courses les gars ! Cria Mathieu. »

Puis la porte claqua. Le Geek descendit doucement les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine. Il observa la pièce, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Personne. Il alla dans le salon, personne. La maison était vide. Le gamer s'apprêtait à remonter les escaliers quand une voix le fit sursauter.

« Bah alors gamin, tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Pas la peine de se retourner, cette voix rauque, et ces cordes vocales abîmées par le tabac et l'alcool, le Geek la connaissait, c'était celle de ce vicieux de Patron.

« Ah Patron... Où sont les autres ?

Eh bien le Hippie est parti faire ses provisions (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...), et le Panda est avec Mathieu. Nous sommes donc seuls. Dit le criminel sur un ton on ne peut plus vicieux.

Oh non... répliqua le gamer, les larmes aux yeux.

Eh mais t'inquiètes pas gamin, je vais pas te manger !

Mais tu me frappes et tu m'insulte tout le temps, j'en ai marre ! S'écria le Geek, énervé.

Je ne te frappe pas ! Répliqua le criminel, étonné.

Ah oui ?! Et ça ? Répondit le petit en exhibant ses deux bleus sur le bras et un hématome sur la cuisse.

Ah... Écoute gamin, je devais pas être très clean quand je t'ai fait ça...

C'est pas une raison ! Cria le Geek, en laissant les larmes couler.

… »

Le Patron se stoppa net, ce qui surpris le gamer. Il contourna sa proie et monta les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre. Le petit en resta sans voix. Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme noir le frappe ou lui dise qu'il méritait une punition mais non. Il l'avait laissé tranquille. Étonnant. Même dérangeant.

Le Geek regagna alors sa chambre, encore sous le choc.

Pendant ce temps, le Patron, allongé sur son lit, réalisait petit à petit ce que le Geek venait de faire. Il venait de lui crier dessus ! Et il n'avait pas réagit. Comment ?! Il n'avait rien fait ?! Furieux, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa proie. Il ouvrit violemment la porte.

« On ne crie pas sur le Patron, espèce d'effronté ! »

Le gamer était tellement surpris qu'aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Tu mérites une punition ! Dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. »

Le petit, apeuré, voulut s'enfuir mais il n'y avait aucune issue. Le pervers s'approcha lentement mais sûrement de sa proie, et l'agrippa par son t-shirt. Ce qui fit couiner le gamer. Le Patron jeta le petit sur son lit, et détacha sa ceinture. Il la retira lentement. Le regard horrifié du Geek fit ricaner l'homme en noir.

« Baisse ton froc gamin !

Non s'il te plaît Patron, je t'en prie !

Aaah, j'aime qu'on me supplie ! Baisse ton froc et plus vite que ça !

D'a... D'accord... »

L'adolescent baissa lentement son pantalon, à contre cœur. Le Patron ricana.

« Bien gamin, tu es obéissant, et j'aime ça ! Maintenant, enlève ton caleçon ! »

Le Geek s'exécuta, en pleurant. Le criminel avança vers le petit, le mit à quatre pattes, et lui caressa lentement les fesses. Le gamer frissonna au contact froid des doigts de l'homme en noir. Le Patron ria. Puis il leva sa ceinture qui était au creux de sa main, et asséna un premier coup au gamer, ce qui arracha une petite larme au pauvre petit. Ce fut lors du deuxième coup qu'il ne put retenir un cri.

« C'est bien, crie gamin, tu m'exites ! »

Le Geek commença à pleurer. Et toujours avec autant de force et sans pitié, le pervers frappa une troisième fois. Le gamer éclata en sanglots. Mais l'homme en noir faisait le sourd et fouetta de toutes ses forces (pas vraiment toutes mais bon...) le derrière endoloris du petit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le visage crispé et le visage déformé par la douleur, le Geek attendait le cinquième coup qui lui aurait été fatal lorsque la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, et Mathieu fit son apparition.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous Patron ?!

Oh rien, le gamin m'a crié dessus, alors je le punis !

Mais t'es devenu complètement malade !

Oh ça va, si on peut plus rigoler !

Dégage, laisse-le tranquille !

Pfff... »

Le Patron, déçu, remit sa ceinture et repartit dans sa chambre.

« Ça va Geek ? Demanda Mathieu gentiment.

O... Oui, merci Mathieu...

C'est la moindre des choses... lui dit-il en lui lançant un sourire bienveillant. »

Le gamer se rhabilla et Mathieu laissa le petit seul dans sa chambre (un peu d'intimité quand même !).

Le repas du midi paraissait interminable pour le Geek. Il avait mal aux fesses et se tortillais sans cesse sur sa chaise. Le Hippie, étonné, lui demanda :

« Bah alors, t'en as trop pris gros ?

Euh non... Je...

Il a envie d'aller aux toilettes, hein Geek ? Le sauva Mathieu.

Ah oui, c'est ça ! En plus comme je n'ai pas super faim, je crois que je vais monter dans ma chambre ! Répliqua le « blessé ». »

Maître Panda lança un regard interrogateur au gamer, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit que par un léger sourire. Comme pour dire « tout va bien », alors que rien n'allait.

Rendu dans sa chambre, le petit se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. C'était plus fort que lui. Pourquoi le Patron était si méchant ? Pourquoi était-il si violent alors qu'il ne le détestait pas ? Le Geek ne pouvait avoir des réponses à ces questions que si il allait les poser directement au criminel. Après avoir réfléchit quelques instants, le gamer était décidé. Il combattrait sa peur et irait voir le pervers dans l'après-midi. Au risque de se faire punir de nouveau...

Le repas terminé, le Patron se faufila dans sa chambre mais Mathieu le coinça dans le couloir.

« Je peux te parler une seconde ?

Euh... Pourquoi ?

Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Bon, bon ok, vas-y, entre. »

Le criminel s'assit sur son lit et regarda son créateur.

« Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu as fouetté le Geek quatre fois avec ta ceinture parce que il t'avait sois disant crié dessus ?

Oui, c'est ça. Répondit le Patron sans aucun soupçon de remords dans la voix.

C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu as pété les plombs... Tu te rends compte que tu as traumatisé le petit pour jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?!

Roooh, faut pas exagérer, quatre coups, c'est rien, et dans trois jours il aura tout oublié !

Tsk tsk, erreur, tu as tout faux Patron ! Ce gamin est sensible ! Et tu le sais ! Tu devrais aller le voir pour parler un peu avec lui.

Alors ça, jamais !

T'es vraiment nul Patron... »

Découragé, Mathieu tourna les talons et ferma la porte du pervers.

Le Patron s'affala de tout son long sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire le schizophrène. Il avait traumatisé le Geek. C'est vrai qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu trop fort... Oh et puis non, tant pis, ce satané de gamer n'avait pas à lui crier dessus...

Mais malgré tout, l'homme en noir ressentait une sensation étrange... Elle lui était inconnue... Il ne savait pas comment définir ce qu'il éprouvait...

Moi, je peux vous dire ce que c'était...

De la culpabilité. Si, si, je vous assure ! Pour la première fois dans sa vie, le Patron, LUI, cet être sans pitié, le plus grand criminel que ce monde ait connu, ressentait de la culpabilité pour ce qu'il avait fait au Geek...

Voilà les pandas, c'est la fin du chapitre 2, alors à très vite pour le 3 !

^.~


	3. Méchant Panda !

_Hey ! Je reviens avec un chapitre trois ! Alors merci à mon ou mes potentiel(le)s lecteur(trice)s !_

 _Pour l'instant j'ai pas mal d'inspi donc vous avez de la chance !_

Chapitre 3

«Hé Geek, ça va? Geek?!

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Ne me faîtes pas de mal, c'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, c'est moi, Maître Panda ! J'ai entendu des pleurs et des hurlements qui venaient de ta chambre ! Je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. Je t'ai trouvé en sueur et tu dormais. Je suppose que tu faisais un cauchemar... Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que ça fait trois nuits de suite que tu remets ça... Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu sais je suis là pour toi si quelque chose te tracasse.

\- Oui oui... Je suis fatigué en ce moment... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi !

\- Si justement, tu as l'ai très perturbé depuis quelque temps... Si c'est le Patron je peux aller lui parler !

\- Non surtout pas ! Enfin... Non s'il te plaît...

\- Pas de problème, je respecte... Tu veux que je te laisse ?

\- Tu peux rester encore un peu avec moi ?..

\- Bien sûr ! »

Le Panda pris le Geek dans ses bras et le berça. Le gamer se laissa faire et ferma les yeux doucement, pour se glisser dans un sommeil profond, accompagné de l'odeur agréable de l'homme au kigurumi. Ce fut autour de celui-ci de s'assoupir, collé à son petit protégé.

Le rayon de soleil qui vint chatouiller le visage de Maître Panda le réveilla. Il s'étira, et sans faire de bruit pour ne pas tirer le Geek de son sommeil, se leva et sortit de la chambre du petit. Il descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine. A sa plus grande surprise, il trouva le Patron, un café dans les mains et les cheveux ébouriffés. Par réflexe il regarda l'heure. Il était 7h30. Très étrange. Habituellement, le pervers ne se levait que vers 9 heures...

« Pourquoi cette tête de vierge effarouchée Maître Panda ? On a plus le droit de faire ce qu'on veut ici ? Lui lança le Patron avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah... C'est que tu te lèves tôt aujourd'hui !

\- Tsk tsk... Erreur gamin, je viens de rentrer de mon bordel préféré. J'ai passé toute la nuit à attraper mes putes.

\- Tu me dégoûtes Patron... répondit l'animal. »

Le criminel rit à gorge déployée, posa sa tasse et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le panda se retint de ne pas aller à la rencontre de celui-ci quand il repensa à ce que lui avait dit le Geek quelques heures auparavant. Il était sûr qu'il se passait quelque chose entre son protégé et le pervers. Mais il voulait respecter le gamer. Pensif, il regagna sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir aux idées farfelues du Patron...

Vers dix heures trente, le ventre de l'animal cria famine. Il n'avait rien mangé le matin car il n'avait pas faim... Alors il décida de descendre pour aller se chercher un en-cas. Et devinez sur qui il tomba quand il entra dans la cuisine ? Le Patron, évidemment ! Il était toujours assis à la même place, mais cette fois il avait son ordinateur.

« C'est maintenant que tu descends gamin ?

\- Pardon?

\- Bah comme tu n'avais pas mangé ce matin, je me doutais que tu allais venir chercher un truc. »

Comment ?! Le Patron avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas mangé ? Et il l'attendais dans la cuisine !

« Oui, d'habitude tu ne manges pas le matin, et tu viens souvent chercher quelque chose pour tenir jusqu'à midi. Et hier c'était du pain avec du beurre. »

Abasourdit, l'animal lui demanda:

« Tu ne mijoterais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

\- Moi ? Non ! C'est juste que je remarque ces petites choses que tu fais.

\- Mm... Oui peut-être... »

Il se dirigea vers le frigo sans quitter son interlocuteur des yeux. Qu'arrivait-il au Patron ? Lui qui était pourtant si dur... Si froid... Mais Maître Panda avait remarqué depuis un certain temps que le Patron était bizarre avec lui. Pour le Geek, il avait l'habitude, mais là...

Il alla s'asseoir pour manger quand le pervers lui dit :

« Je sais que je suis un sale con mais il m'arrive d'avoir...

\- D'avoir ? Demanda l'animal qui buvait les paroles de l'homme en noir.

\- Des moment ou je fais attention aux autres.

\- C'est... vrai Patron ?...

\- Oui... »

Incroyable... Le panda n'en revenait pas... Le Patron venait de lui avouer qu'il faisait attention aux autres ?!

« Ce n'est pas une blague au moins ? Se rassura le chanteur.

\- Non, c'est la pure vérité. »

Le panda faillit recracher tout ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche. Le mot PURE venait bien de sortir de la bouche du PATRON lui même !

« Eh bah gamin, t'étouffes pas ! Dit le pervers.

\- C'est que tu es si... Sincère...

\- Oui, tout le monde peut changer tu sais. Dit-il en gardant une expression très sérieuse. »

 _« Il était presque... Attendrissant, pensa l'homme au kigurumi. »_

Ayant fini de manger, le panda se leva, et commença à partir. Avant de quitter la pièce, il lança au criminel :

« C'était ma surprise de la journée Patron ! »

Puis il monta les escaliers et disparu dans sa chambre.

S'étant retenu depuis le début, l'homme en noir fit son célèbre sourire mesquin. Mais il se garda bien de rire, pour ne pas tout gâcher.

 _De la comédie ! Il faisait de la comédie depuis le début ! Évidemment, à quoi vous vous attendiez avec le Patron !_

Assis à son bureau, Maître Panda avait le cerveau en ébullition. Le Patron était vraiment étrange... Était-il possible qu'il ait des sentiments ? Qu'il puisse changer, ou se rendre compte de ses erreurs ? Et qu'aurait-il pu faire au Geek ? Cela le travaillait... Et puis il savait que ce vicieux était capable de tout ! La tête entre les mains, les sourcils froncés, le Panda avait trop de questions en tête. Il allait se lever quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir. C'était sûrement le criminel qui rentrait dans sa chambre. C'était le moment ou jamais. Décidé, il se dirigea vers sa porte pour aller voir le pervers. Tant pis, le gamer lui en voudrais mais il voulait en savoir plus sur le comportement de l'homme en noir. Il alla frapper à la porte de celui-ci.

« C'est pour quoi ? Retentit la voix rauque du Patron.

\- C'est Maître Panda, ouvre j'ai à te parler.

\- Ah mais entre gamin, tu arrives au bon moment ! »

Sans se poser de questions, le panda ouvrit la porte. Il cria. Pourquoi ? Le pervers était étalé sur son lit, bras et jambes écartés. Nu. Ses muscles étaient bien dessinés, ses abdos parfaitement entretenus, et ses cicatrices lui donnaient un côté tellement... Viril ! Non ! Pourquoi le panda pensait à ça ?! Il reprit ses esprits après être resté immobile pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu aurais pu te couvrir Patron ! S'offusqua l'homme au kigurumi, sous le choc.

\- Oh c'est bon, fais pas ta fillette Maître Panda ! En plus on dirait que tu apprécies mon corps ! Dit-il en ricanent.

\- Hein ? Je... De quoi tu parles ?! Balbutia-t-il en rougissant.

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, t'as vu ton entre-jambe gamin ? »

Oh non... Le panda sentait effectivement que son kigurumi était serré au niveau de son organe reproducteur... Il avait une... Érection ?! En voyant le Patron nu ? Puis ce rire qu'il connaissait trop bien le sortit de sa réflexion.

« Je savais que je t'excitais gamin ! Dit le criminel en enfilant un pantalon et sa chemise.

\- Non... C'est... C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Répondit le Panda, démunis.

\- C'est pas ce que je crois, c'est ce que je vois ! Approche gamin !

\- Je... Laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Je te rappelle qu'à la base c'est toi qui venait me voir. »

En se forçant à reprendre ses esprits, l'animal parvint à articuler :

« Je... venais te voir au sujet du Geek. Il m'a dit que... Que fais-tu Patron ? »

Le pervers s'était levé et s'approchait du Panda.

« Oh rien, je te regardes de plus près. Répondit le pervers.

\- Ne t'approches pas ! Se défendis l'homme a kigurumi, en se sentant devenir rouge écarlate. »

Mais le criminel ferma la porte et se rapprocha encore plus de sa deuxième proie potentielle (eh oui, le Patron à bien l'intention de se faire le Geek ET le Panda !). Il avança lentement son visage de celui de Maître Panda, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Je sais que je te fais de l'effet. Tu le nies mais ton corps lui, montre tout le contraire.

\- Pa... Patron... Je... Laisse-moi partir... répondit l'animal.

\- Oh non gamin. Une si belle occasion qui s'offre à moi, je ne vais pas la laisser tomber ! »

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil commença à lécher le lobe d'oreille du panda. Celui-ci sentit son sexe se durcir. La sueur commençait à perler sur son front. Il avait chaud. Le pervers, profitant de la faiblesse du chanteur, lui attrapa les fesses, et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. La délicatesse du Patron étonna le panda, qui essaya de se dégager faiblement de l'emprise de l'homme en noir.

« Aaah Patron... Je... Mmh... J'ai envie de...

\- Tu as envie de moi hein ? Avoue-le la peluche. »

Il lui avait plaqué les mains contre le mur.

« Je... Pa... Patron... J'ai envie de... de toi... parvint à articuler le panda »

Le criminel fit un grognement de satisfaction et de plaisir, et mordilla la lèvre inférieure de sa « peluche ». Il entama un baiser langoureux. Leurs langues se mélangèrent. Le pervers caressa le cou de sa proie, et descendit lentement sa main vers les tétons de son amant, ce qui lui arracha un petit gémissement. Son autre main glissa vers le sexe en érection de l'homme au kigurumi. Il l'empoigna, ce qui engendra un cri de plaisir. Le cœur de l'animal s'accéléra, et rempli de désir, il se colla au pervers. Il put sentir la bosse de celui-ci. L'homme en noir, satisfait de la situation, porta le panda et le déposa sur son lit. Il déboutonna sa chemise, et fit de même pour le kigurumi de son amant. Maître Panda se laissait faire. Il voulait le Patron. Depuis le début, il était attiré par le criminel mais il ne se l'était jamais avoué. Après avoir enlevé son pantalon, l'homme aux lunettes de soleil se pencha sur l'animal et le mis à quatre pattes. Il pénétra doucement sa proie. L'homme au kigurumi émit un cri, où se mélangeait le plaisir intense et la douleur. Le Patron en voulait plus. Il commença à faire des gestes plus réguliers, plus rapides. Maître Panda avait la tête qui tournait. Les coups de hanche du criminel se faisaient plus saccadés, il était au bord de l'orgasme. L'animal se lâcha, suivi du criminel. Tout les deux essoufflés, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit.

« Alors, t'es content gamin ?

\- Oh non, je ... »

Tout était allé si vite... Le Panda réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Le Patron et lui avaient... Perdu comme jamais, il se rhabilla et sortit en courant de cette chambre où il avait... Avec le Patron... Ne regardant pas où il allait, il heurta quelqu'un. Il s'excusa et releva la tête. C'était le Geek. Et il avait tout entendu.

 _Voilà les pandas, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, merci d'avoir lu !_

 _^. ~_


	4. Embrouille Entre Personnalités

Chapitre 4

« Tu m'as trahi, méchant Panda ! Non seulement tu es allé voir le Patron et en plus tu as...

Écoute Geek... Je suis tellement désolé... S'il te plaît, pardonnes-moi, je ne voulais pas...

Et pourtant tu l'as fait ! Explosa le gamer. Tu as piétiné ma confiance ! Et c'est grave !

Je... »

Les larmes menaçaient de couler des yeux de Maître Panda. Il se tourna, et courut dans sa chambre. Le Geek, encore rouge de colère, et rempli de tristesse, pleura à chaudes larmes. Il alla se réfugier dans son lit. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs. De son côté, l'homme au kigurumi n'avait pas pu retenir plus longtemps les perles salées qui roulaient sur ses joues.

 _« Tu m'as trahi, méchant Panda ! Tu as piétiné ma confiance ! C'est grave ! »_

Ces mots résonnaient en boucle dans la tête du panda. Ces mots crus, et pourtant débordants de vérité. Il avait fait passer ses désirs avant ses sentiments. Il se sentait comme un monstre, comme un égoïste. Ce qu'il était.

 _Mais au fond, tout le monde a des désirs ! Alors pourquoi les cacher ?_

Jamais il n'avait trahi quelqu'un. Et il n'aurait pas voulut que cela arrive un jour... Démuni, il regrettait terriblement son erreur. De plus, il ne voyait aucun moyen de se racheter. Le Patron avait profité de sa faiblesse pour coucher avec lui... Il n'était pas entièrement fautif... Mais il aurait pu se défendre si il avait eu plus de volonté. Tout lui paraissait bien compliqué... Puis submergé par les émotions, il se glissa dans un sommeil profond.

Le panda se leva, la tête dans le brouillard. Il regarda l'heure. Cinq heures. Du matin. Il avait dormi tout ce temps ? Il se souvenait s'être couché la veille vers midi. Puis tout lui revint en tête. Le Patron , le Geek... Aïe, ça faisait mal... Il allait se rasseoir sur son lit pour digérer, lorsque le gamer entra dans sa chambre. Sans frapper, en pleine nuit.

« Geek ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là à cinq heures du mat' ? »

Aucune réponse. Ce fut au tour du criminel d'entrer. Puis sous le regard abasourdit de Maître Panda, il se mit à frapper son protégé. L'animal courut en direction des deux personnalités pour les séparer mais il se cogna à une vitre invisible. Il essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Paniqué, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le Patron cognais de toute ses forces. Puis le petit tourna sa tête en direction de l'homme au kigurumi. Son visage était déformé. Et avec une voix rauque, il dit :

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'avais pas à te faire le Patron ! Espèce de connard, tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as trahi ! »

La voix se déformait de plus en plus, du sang coulait des yeux du Geek.

« Tu m'entends ?! JE TE DETESTES PLUS QUE TOUT ! avait-il hurlé. »

Le panda s'effondra par terre en pleurant.

« Nooooooon ! »

En sueur, assis sur son matelas, Maître Panda venait de se réveiller. C'était un cauchemar ! Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Il se mit à rire nerveusement, ce qui déclencha des gros sanglots. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. La tête enfouie dans ses draps, il n'avait pas entendu la porte de sa chambre grincer. Une petite voix, hésitante, résonna dans la pièce :

« Je... suis désolé Maître Panda... Je me suis emporté hier et sans toi rien n'est pareil... »

Il sursauta. C'était le gamer.

« Et puis je t'ai entendu hurler, et pleurer... C'est ça qui m'a décidé à venir te voir... Même si il est cinq heures et qu'on est en pleine nuit. »

Son protégé s'approcha doucement de lui et alla se blottir dans ses bras.

« Tout est oublié Geek. Et pardonnes-moi pour ce que j'ai fait... Je me suis vraiment comporté comme un idiot.

Tu es pardonné. »

Ils restèrent longtemps, tout les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, en laissant couler les larmes où était mélangé le regret, la joie et la tristesse.

 _Bip bip bip bip bip_

«Mmm ? C'est... réveil...

Quoi c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école ? Demanda le Geek.

Mais non, c'est mon réveil que j'ai oublié d'éteindre. Répondit le Panda, la bouche pâteuse.

Ah... Dodo...

Moui... dit l'homme au kigurumi, en se collant contre son petit protégé. »

Le gamer se tourna et regarda Maître Panda dans les yeux. Il le considérait comme son frère. Il l'aimait comme tel en tout cas.

« Les gars il est onze heures et demie ! Levez-vous bon sang ! Cria Mathieu depuis la cuisine. Il préparait déjà le repas.

On arrive ! Répondirent en chœur l'homme au kigurumi et le gamer. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers et la tête encore dans le pâté, l'adolescent demanda :

Pourquoi on mange si tôt Mathieu ?

J'ai rendez-vous avec Antoine pour un projet de vidéo. Je dois y être en début d'après-midi donc j'ai décidé de préparer le repas maintenant. Mettez le couvert, et que l'un de vous ailles chercher le Patron et le Hippie, je sais pas ce qu'il font.

J'y vais ! S'empressa de dire le panda pour ne pas contrarier son créateur qui était visiblement... troublé.

Mmm. »

Une fois tous attablés, tout le monde regardait le Patron, qui avait l'air étrangement calme, et pensif. C'était la première fois qu'il était comme ça... L'homme de Babylone, -stone, comme à son habitude- tenta une approche (à sa façon bien sûr) :

« Les coccinelles sont des coléoptères ! Tu le savais ça, gros ? Lança-t-il au Patron.

Mmm.

Ça va gros ?

Oui oui... articula à peine le pervers, qui se leva aussitôt pour se diriger vers le couloir. Je vais dans ma chambre »

Tous se regardèrent. Le Patron était vraiment étrange. Il n'avait sortit aucune blague salace et n'avait pas menacé le Geek.

« Bah... Je crois que je vais y aller... Dit Mathieu.

Ok, à ce soir gros. Répondit le Hippie, suivit du Panda et du Geek :

A ce soir ! »

Leur créateur se leva, et sortit de la maison, totalement effondré.

« C'est pas très joyeux tout ça... dit le gamer, l'air triste.

C'est surtout bizarre. Le Patron et Mathieu ont l'air de nous cacher quelque chose. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer entre eux...

Ouais t'as raison gros...

Si on allait voir le Patron ? On peut peut-être lui parler ! S'exclama le Geek.

Mauvaise idée ! Il faut attendre, on verra bien comment ça évoluera. Répondit Maître Panda.

Ok... »

Le Panda, le Geek et le Hippie avaient bien l'intention de découvrir le secret des deux cachottiers.


	5. Un secret à conséquences

Chapitre 5

« Bon, ce qui s'est passé entre nous restera secret... Je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent… Surtout le Geek, il sera choqué si il l'apprend...

-Patron tu m'écoutes ?!

-Hein ? Hum... Oui...

-C'est super important ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on a fait ?! Ou plutôt de ce que TU m'as fait.

-Oh ça va, tu vas pas recommencer ! Je te signale que t'étais plutôt content à la fin, même dès le début !

-C'est pas vrai !

-J'en était sûr ! »

La voix du panda avait résonné dans la pièce. Sa voix claire, et pleine de reproches, mais en même temps si faible. Il essayait de cacher son côté frêle, mais il ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Maître Panda ! Tenta de se justifier la « victime ».

-Oh que si gamin, tu as très bien compris, je me suis fait notre créateur.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... J'y crois pas, Mathieu, tu t'es laissé embobiner par cet escroc !

-Je sais que j'ai pas assuré sur ce coup Maître Panda... Mais pourquoi tu te fâches ? Après tout c'est entre le Patron et moi, je vois pas pourquoi tu serais contre le fait que j'aie couché avec lui.

-Je... hésita le pauvre panda, perdu.

-Tu serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard ? Demanda Mathieu, sur un ton qui se voulait taquin.

-Quoi, moi ?! Non ! Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est ton corps, et j'en ai rien à faire de ce pervers de toute façon ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, je suis la personne la moins jalouse du monde ! Dit l'homme au kigurumi en s'efforçant tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir. »

Le sourire moqueur du Patron se mit à s'effacer doucement. Ce que le panda avait dit l'avait touché. Il se sentait bizarre tout à coup. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Tout ses plans s'effondrèrent dans sa tête. Sa stratégie de se faire Mathieu pour rendre jalouse sa boule de poils n'avait pas fonctionné... Il voulait à tout pris le récupérer. Il en avait assez de jouer la comédie, de faire son malheureux, parce que maintenant, il l'était vraiment. Depuis sa création, il s'était contenté d'être celui qu'il devait être, mais à présent, il voulait apprendre les sentiment, apprendre l'amour, la tristesse, la joie... Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était amoureux du panda, et qu'il ressentait un grand vide sans la présence sa peluche. Il était tout simplement... triste. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce. Maître Panda était resté figé, le regard braqué dans la direction de son créateur. Mais Mathieu, lui, avait remarqué ce visage, si souvent décoré d'un sourire malsain, qui était en train de se décomposer, de laisser place à des traits tirés, crispés. Ce silence fut rompu par le grincement de la porte de la chambre de Mathieu. Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers celle-ci. Le Hippie fit son apparition, et lança, hésitant :

« Heu... Ça va les gars ?

-Oui ! Les trois concernés par l'histoire avait répondu en même temps. Le schizophrène lui fit un sourire forcé.

-Je sais pas, j'ai entendu crier et puis plus rien, alors je venu voir ce qui se passait. Dit l'homme au bob, l'air perdu.

-Tout va bien, comme tu peux »

Mathieu s'arrêta net. Le Patron s'était levé brusquement. La tête baissée, il s'avança vers la porte, écarta le Hippie de son chemin, et alla rejoindre sa chambre, sans un mot.

« Bon, je crois que je vais partir moi. Dit doucement le panda.

-Moi aussi... s'empressa d'ajouter le drogué. »

Les deux personnalités sortirent à leur tour de la pièce, laissant leur créateur seul. Celui-ci ferma sa porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit, un peu perturbé par les événement précédents.

« Quel con, quel con, quel gros con... »

Le criminel se lamentait, affalé sur son lit. Il se remémorait toutes les fois où il avait fait du mal au panda, où il l'avait blessé. Il regrettait. Mais maintenant, comment faire pour regagner ce cœur qu'il avait perdu ? Ça allait être compliqué. Malgré la générosité de Maître Panda, il y avait des limites.

L'homme au kigurumi, lui, était remonté contre le Patron. Il en avait par dessus la tête de cet homme aux idées perverses, et de ses envies folles de coucher avec lui. Mais il ressentait comme un pincement au cœur, il était bel et bien jaloux de son créateur. Au début, il avait un peu peur du pervers, mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était capable d'une grande douceur. Et à présent, il était très en colère contre son amant.

Le dîner était très tendu. Le Patron était abattu, Maître Panda énervé, Mathieu complètement à l'ouest et le Hippie et le Geek, en situation d'incompréhension totale. L'homme en noir fut le premier à sortir de table, suivit du panda puis de leur créateur. L'homme stone et le gamer se regardèrent.

« Je sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe ici, mais ça a l'air d'être une histoire bien compliquée... Pas vrai Hippie ?

-Je sais pas gros, mais je pense que tu as raison. »

Ils débarrassèrent la table tous les deux, et pour faire plaisir au Geek, l'homme de Babylone accepta de faire une partie de jeux vidéo avec le petit.

Le Patron était assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Le visage affolé, parfois rempli de désirs, les joues rouges et les délicieuses lèvres du panda lui manquaient terriblement. Il avait trop joué avec le feu et il avait perdu l'être qui lui était cher. Jamais il ne s'était sentit ainsi. C'était pour lui une grande découverte, malheureusement pas très agréable pour lui. Ne sachant pas que ce qui le rendait si triste était un chagrin d'amour, il pensait que tout était finit, que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, qu'il n'avait plus de raisons de vivre. Il avait échoué. Sa vie entière était un échec. Tout ce qu'il avait pu dire n'était que mensonge. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avait blessé les autres. Une immense peine se mit à l'envahir tout entier. Il avait froid, mais chaud en même ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, pour se confier, tout simplement pour se sentir accompagné dans cette épreuve. Puis, il se leva lentement. Il s'approcha de sa commode, poussa toutes ses chemises noires et attrapa son Beretta. Il avait les mains moites, tremblantes. Indécis, il approcha son arme de sa tempe. Il s'arrêta. Il attendit quelques secondes, qui lui parurent de longues minutes. Puis il actionna le pistolet. Le fameux « clic » retentit. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Des sueurs froides perlaient sur son front. Il pressa l'arme plus fort encore sur sa peau claire. Puis son corps tout entier se crispa. Sa main droite tremblait si fort. Il releva son index et le positionna sur la queue de détente. A ce même moment, Maître Panda entra dans la chambre du criminel, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

 _Trop tard._


End file.
